


Symbols of Love

by Ridger4



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridger4/pseuds/Ridger4
Summary: Yellow Ranger Emily has a crush on her Pink teammate Mia. But does the other girl feel the same way?
Relationships: Emily (Power Rangers Samurai)/Mia Watanabe
Kudos: 8





	Symbols of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first ever fanfic, and I’d appreciate feedback. The first chapter’s kind of short, but there will be more explicit content in the next.

Ever since she’d moved into the Shiba House and become a Ranger, Emily has had a crush on her teammate Mia.

Mia was the sweetest person Emily had ever met, and she was a great friend, but Em wanted more. However, Emily knew a lot of people growing up who were made fun of for having feelings for people of the same gender, and she was worried that Mia and the others might react the same way. Besides, Emily wasn’t blind. She’d seen the way Mia and Kevin looked at each other. Hell, she wouldn’t be surprised if they’d been hooking up this entire time. Still, she couldn’t get the thoughts of Mia out of her head.

One day, when Mia had left their shared room to go take a shower, Emily figured she’d have time for a quick rub. She reached into her pants and moved her fingers across her vagina, which was getting wetter by the second. She imagined Mia embracing her, holding her like she’d never been held before, then touching her in all places she liked to be touched. She imagined staring into Mia’s beautiful brown eyes, locked in her gaze for what felt like eternity. She imagined Mia’s fingers easing in and out of her vagina, just as he began to do so herself.

The pleasure mounted until finally, Emily couldn’t contain it anymore. Just as she reached her peak, she moaned the name of the woman she loved, then she got a little carried away.

“Oh, Mia. That’s it, harder, harder-”

“Emily?”

The Yellow Ranger snapped out of her orgasmic bliss and looked up to see Mia standing in the doorway. She quickly pulled up her pants, sat up, and tried to play it off.

“Mia? I thought you were in the shower.”

“Yeah, I just forgot to grab a towel. What were you doing?”

Emily became flustered, and rushed to try and come up with an explanation.

“Me? Oh, I was… uh”

“Were you imagining me?”

“What? No, I-”

Suddenly, Mia moved closer to her fellow Samurai, and put her finger to Emily’s lips.

“Why imagine when you can have the real thing?”

Mia pulled up her shirt, briefly flashing her round and perky B-cup breasts. This was all happening so fast, Emily could hardly process.

“Mia, are you?”

“Am I into you? Hell yeah. You haven’t noticed?”

“But, I thought you liked Kevin?”

“Ha. Kevin wishes. You’ve always been the one I want.”

Emily was shocked.

“I-I don’t know what to say…”

“Well, we both want this, don’t we?”

Emily nodded in agreement.

“Then I say, what the hell are we waiting for?”


End file.
